Sparks
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Naitlyn story :) How their life is as a couple. Caitlyn and Nate find difficulties in their new romantic relationship. Dana is angry for the way Nate broke up with her and is wanting revenge on Caitlyn whilst Caitlyn has a serious accident(later in story)
1. Chapter 1

**Sparks: I love Camp Rock and I love the Naitlyn pairing. TBH, Naitlyn are better than Smitchie ;P Anyway I hope you like this.**

**Before I continue with the story, I am trying to update as many stories as possible and I'm really sorry for the 'Love Hurts-Doesn't It?' fans. If you're a fan of that story please review on that story which pairing is better; Lektra or Larmen. Personally I'll go with Lektra lol shh!**

**Without further ado, (shoutout to people named ado, AWESHUM NAME!) here's Sparks based on Nate&CaitlynNaitlyn. **

* * *

_Nate's POV: _

The guys and I decided to meet up at our favourite resturant with Mitchie, Dana and Caitlyn. I hadn't seen Caity in a while so that's why she agreed to. We came 'fashionably' late because Shane had to straighten his hair. I came in my own car because I was annoyed with him.

I entered the restaurant and saw the girls. I smiled and hugged all of them. "What's up?" I asked, picking a breadstick and biting it down.

"Nothing much, where's Jason and Shane?" Caitlyn asked. I smiled and told her why. "I wish I had a razor to shave that hair of his" Caitlyn said in her normal charming self. Everyone laughed.

"It's not his fault he has such...such awesome hair..." Mitchie said as Shane and Jason came in. They said 'hi' and sat next to me. The waitress came to our table and we all ordered the same thing. Typical. Whilst waiting we made small talk and I played a game on my phone.

When our food came we all dug in, to be honest I thought it was going to be terrible but it was alright, I had to be careful due to my diabetes. "Hey, Nate, can you pass the salt please?" I look up to see Caitlyn smiling and urging me to pass her the salt. I do and our fingers touch sending sparks through me. My eyes widened and I quickly shot my arm back and smiled to keep my cool. "Thanks." she smiled.

"No problem." I smiled back. I hadn't realised that whilst eating her and me were staring at each other. It was a nice feeling but at the same time wrong. I had a girlfriend for goodness sake! From the corner of my eye, I could see Dana looking at both of us with a slight frown. I felt soft lips on my cheek and turned to the person to gave the action.

"Hey, ready for some desert?" Dana asked smiling. I smiled back and kissed her gently.

"Get a room!" Jason whispered and we all laughed except Caity.

"Yeah." I replied to my girlfriend's question.

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV:_

As soon as Nate turned to his food, Dana shot me a death glare and a slight smirk. I looked down, not wanting to reach anyone's eyes. "Excuse me, I need the loo." I said getting up. I heard Dana saying the same thing and came toddling a few seconds after me to the girls' bathroom. As soon as I went in, I looked at myself in the mirror and could see my eyes watering. Why was he with that bitch when he actually loved me?

Dana came in ten seconds after and I turned around regaining my dignity. "Hey." I smiled politely. She didn't say anything but she pushed me against the wall, gripping my neck and stared at me for a few seconds. "Get off me!" I pleaded quietly, not knowing tears were falling down my cheeks.

"Nate, he is my boyfriend, ok? You are nothing to him! He loves me." Dana whispered harshly.

"I am something to him. I've known him for much more longer than you. Since we were thirteen in fact. I'm his best friend." I whispered the last part.

"Not for much longer. You are to say you want nothing to do with him, ok?" She said. I nodded fiercely. Anything to get her claws off my neck. The tears were falling uncontrollably and I was frightened for the first time in my life. "You are a pathetic bitch and I hope Nate sees you for that." She told me and I looked at her and begged for her to let go. She eventually did when someone came into the bathroom, Mitchie. She looked at me and then Dana.

"We were wondering what was taking you guys so long. Hey, Cait what's wrong?" Mitchie asked coming over to hug me.

"She started crying for no reason and I was consoling her. I asked her what was wrong but she didn't say anything." Dana lied, eyeing me to go along with her story. I gave Mitchie the 'I'll tell you the truth later' look and she understood it had something to do with Dana.

"I'm not feeling well. I'll go home." I said grabbing a tissue and running it under water before wiping my mascara and face with it. I took a deep breath and smiled. "How do I look guys? Will the boys notice?" I asked them trying to be friendly to Dana. They both shook their heads and followed me out the bathroom. "Hey guys, sorry for not staying for desert, I'm not feeling too well. I think I'll just get a bus home." I said. I had left my car at home as Mitchie came to pick me up. Nate stood up dangling his keys in front of me.

"I'll drop you there." He said. I looked at Dana and she looked at me pleading to say no. I looked back at Nate and smiled.

"No, I think I'll take the bus." I said, trying not to be desperate.

"No, I'll drop you." Nate said firmly. I soon gave in and nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me out after me saying bye to the group. I smelt the fresh outside air and admired the moon in the navy blanket up above me. Nate opened his car door for me and I got him shutting the door after me. He soon got into the drivers seat and we both put on our seatbelts before he started the car. The next forty minutes were going to be awkward.

After five minutes on the road, Nate asked me, "Why don't you feel well?" I looked at him and he briefly looked at me before setting eyes on the road again.

"I had this stomach thing. Girls get it every month. Kinda like cramps." I said trying not to freak him out. To my surprised he looked natural.

"Your period, init?" He asked. I nodded and looked away blushing. "It's ok. Not the end of the world or anything. We're best friends and something like that shouldn't be awkward. It's just natural." He made such sense and that was one of the reasons I loved him. I laughed. "What?" He asked.

"I didn't know you would act like that. Most guys are like 'Oh, she's on her period, eww!' but you're like 'It's natural, nothing bad about it' and I feel like bursting out laughing when you say something like that." I said. He laughed and looked at me. Smiling before turning to look back at the road. The next five minutes were awkward silence. Only thirty minutes till I'm in my bed crying...

Another minute went before Nate broke the silence again. "Caity?" He asked. I responded to him by 'hmm, hmm'. "You know when we touched each other's fingers earlier on?" I gave another 'hmm, hmm'. "I felt sparks and I realised that I loved you." My eyes widened and he stopped the car as we got to the side of a road I wasn't familiar of. He looked at me and leaned in. Before I knew it, I was kissing him and wrapping my arms around his neck whilst his were on my waist. Were we really making out in a car, where people were going past at night. Yeah, real romantic. It was when we needed air and that we broke the kiss leaving our foreheads touching.

"I love you too." I replied and he smiled giving me flutters of kiss on my neck.

"Tell me the truth of what happened when you and Dana went into the bathroom." He asked. I looked into his eyes and realised that I couldn't lie to him. Shoot why did he had to be so god damn sexy and urging?

"Dana strangled me and told me that I was a bitch that shouldn't ever go near you. I nodded trying to get her off and the only time she released her grip was when Mitch came in. I was gasping for air and crying. She threatened me, Nate." I whispered starting to cry. He pulled me up onto the barrier that separated the driver from the passenger and cradled me like a baby. He consoled me and I smiled. I took my phone out of my bag and texted my mom that I'll be at Mitchie's. When I was actually going to be at Nate's. I was 20 years old, I didn't need my parents. I was going to move out but then I lost the lease on the apartment. "Can I move in with you?" I asked.

"Yeah. You can move in at anytime and I'll help." I was happy. It will be just be the two of us. In his personal apartment. Very exciting. "Promise me one thing." I looked up and nodded. "Don't ever leave me. And don't listen to Dana, she's a bitch." I nodded and smiled widely at this. I laughed because of what he called her.

"Hey, that was two things! Two. Cant you count?" I said sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed and kissed me and I allowed it to go deeper. It was him and me forever. I felt a billion sparks racing through my body whenever he touched me. This was the beginning of a very beautiful relationship.

* * *

**How was that? I thought it was not good but then my friend read it over and she said it was great. I hope you guys love it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm back! I've been busy with exams and stuff and actually be proud...I have managed do update this during whilst working! Cheer for me lol. I had a fantastic day today so that's why I'm so generous.x I have The Way by Ariana Grande stuck in my head and I love it. Victorious woo! I hope you like this story and if you have a chance read my others. Without further ado...I give you chapter two of Sparks.**

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV:_

I walked into the apartment and was met with such neatness. I half-expected his house to be messy like all boys' are but Nate proved me wrong, then again, he was sophisticated and serious(most of the time). "Guest bedroom is straight through here." Nate said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I smiled and walk into the bedroom. It had its own bathroom and a walk-in wardrobe and a king-sized bed in the middle of the room. It was simple but great at the same time. Black and White.

I had realised something and groaned in annoyance, "I don't have any clothes. Probably, I should go back home and come back later in the week." I said starting to walk towards the front door. I nearly opened it when Nate stopped me. I looked confused.

"If you go, the paps are probably lurking around and could get pictures of you coming out and then it will be '_Nate Oliver is cheating on Axl Turner's daughter, Dana!_' all over MTV. So, how about I call Mitchie to bring some stuff around from your house?" Nate questioned me. I then smiled and nodded. He called Mitchie then talk to her for a few minutes before hanging up. "So, go have a shower..." Nate said wrapping his arms around me, facing me into the direction of the room. "And we can watch a movie after. I could just give you a top to wear." I turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"Sounds like a plan." I said skipping into the bedroom.

* * *

_Nate's POV:_

I looked through all the DVDs that I hadn't watched and chose one. '_Iron Man 3_'. I had been dying to watch this since I even bought it a couple of months ago. I had gotten it set up and paused it right at the beginning before going into the kitchen to get some popcorn. When it was done I laid it out on the coffee table and went into my bedroom to get the shirt I was lending Caitlyn. I put in on her bed and could still hear the shower running so decided to leave the room. As I just stepped out, Mitchie rang the doorbell. Well, I thought it was her. I opened the door to see a smiling Dana coming in before I even had a chance to say anything.

"Hey, babe. What're you doing here? I thought you were going home." I asked her. She sat down and took some of the popcorn I had laid out earlier on and shrugged.

"Well, I knew that after you dropped Caitlyn at home, you would come back home. So I decided to do something with you after our evening was ruined by someone." She said the last bit harshly. I burrowed my brow in confusion and sat down next to her.

"Look, Dana." I began, she turned her head to look at me. "I...-" I got cut off as a door began to open, Caitlyn's door. She stepped out with her hair wet and curly and my top reaching just above her knees and she stood shocked. Dana got up and looked at me and Cait.

"You're sleeping with her?!" She whispered. I stood up and went over to Dana who was now pacing around the room. "You, you promised me bitch! You said you would stay away from him. You said that you were nothing but 'friends'" she spat the word out. The door rang and Caity ran to her room crying. I opened it to see Mitchie and Shane staring at Dana. "Come back here!" I heard Dana running into the guest room.

"Ok...What's wrong now?" Shane asked. "Why is your girlfriend talking to herself?" He went on, "Oh. Caitlyn's here...I'll meet you at the car, babe." He said to Mitchie kissing her before leaving. Mitchie began to speak but Dana came back into the room clutching Caitlyn's hair and Cait trying to get out of her clutches. She had blood on her face and a sleek, neat scar in the middle of the blood.

"Let go of her, bitch!" Mitchie said, dropping her best friend's clothes to the ground and jumping on Dana. To be honest, I really wanted to laugh but my psycho ex-girlfriend was kinda beating up my girlfriend whilst my crazy best friend was jumping and hitting my ex. I went between them, pushing Dana into one corner and Mitchie and Caity to another.

"Actually, I have had enough of you threatening me! I can date Nate if I want to because I love him and he loves me too! Has he even said he loved you?" Caitlyn smirked. Dana's eyes widened and she looked at me and I looked away.

"So now you love her instead of me and you're sleeping with her? Well, you guys are welcomed to each other, but note one thing, Nate, she will always be a whore." Dana said and with that she left and slammed the front door behind her. Caitlyn looked pretty pleased with herself for standing up to her bully. I smiled.

"Well, that saves me a messy break-up." I say. The girls laughed and I walked over to Caitlyn kissing her and wiping the blood off with my top. She hissed a little because it stung, but she was still beautiful nonetheless. Mitchie went over to the discarded clothes and handed them to Cait. She smiled and thanked her for saving her life. Mitchie left not too long after and Caitlyn joined me on the sofa and I started the film we sat in silence but then after thirty minutes of watching the movie, we decided to snog each other. The night was pure bliss...

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV:_

I woke up on the sofa in Nate's arms. The TV was turned off and I looked at the time. Six am in the morning. I tried to stiffle my yawn so I didn't wake my boyfriend up and I managed to get out of his arms without him waking up. He must have been a heavy sleeper. I went to have a shower and freshen up and when I was fully dressed it was seven o'clock. I went back into the living room to see an empty sofa. Then I smelt waffles. I went into the kitchen to see Nate already ready and serving breakfast. I smiled and got lost in his looks.

"Cait?" I was snapped out of my thoughts. "I said good morning." Nate said. I smiled and went to sit on the counter island chairs.

"Morning, babe. Hmm, smells good, I'm starving!" I say. He smiled and kissed me gently. Enough to make my heart melt. I leaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck causing him to abandon the plates and wrap his arms around my waist. "Thank you. For saving me." I said, our foreheads touching. He managed to sneak one cheeky kiss before serving breakfast.

...

"Mom?" I asked, my mother turned around to meet my eyes, "I'm moving out. I'll be living with Nate." I gestured to my boyfriend who waved sheepishly. My mother smiled and hugged me. I was actually surprised, she wanted me gone all this time! "Woah, mom. Calm down!" I say.

"Finally! You are moving out and because of that, your dad and I will help you pack! Jonathan?! Your daughter is moving out, crack open the champagne!" My mom said running out into the kitchen where she met my dad.

"Wow, am I supposed to feel insulted?" I asked turning to my boyfriend to give him a peck on the lips. He laughed and kissed me again. "I need to go shopping for some stuff, wanna come with?" I ask.

"I'm sorry babe, I got some interviews and I doubt Mitchie could too. I promise I will make it up to you later." He said with a wink. I shrugged and kissed him happily. I didn't mind.

"Ok. You help my parents with my packing and I will pop to the Mall. See you in half an hour." I said grabbing my keys before kissing him and leaving through the front door. I got into my convertible and drove down to Florida Mall. My favourite Mall in the universe. Whilst I was ten minutes into driving I received a text from Nate saying that he needed to go to his interview. I texted him back saying 'Ok, love you.' and smiled to myself.

I got there in fifteen minutes and parked my car. I knew the shops I was going into so I started from the entrance looking for them. I saw my favourite shop, Gladiator-x, and went inside. I found the most awesome top and skirt. The top was white with black stripes going horizontal and the skirt was a short mini black skirt with a glitter zip going up. I saw a black sequined waistcoat and tried it on. It fitted like a glove. I went to the cash register...

Pitch Blackness. Screaming. I reached out from where I laid on the ground and passed out...

* * *

_Nate's POV:_

I tried Cait's number thirty times but there was no reply. I had got home an hour earlier and noticed that she wasn't there. She would probably be at Tess'. I turned the TV on to FOX News and heard that there was a bombing at Florida Mall. Caitlyn was there. I quickly grabbed my phone and keys and headed downstairs to my Hummer. I called Mitchie, "Hello, Mitchie speaking." came her cheery tune.

"Are you near a TV?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mitchie asked, I heard Shane in the background.

"Put it on FOX news ASAP." I said, keeping my eyes on the road and driving as fast as the speeding limit could make me. I needed to get to Florida Mall.

"Oh my gosh! There was a bomb in the mall!" Mitchie exclaimed. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"And Caity was there. She said she was going to the mall. I assumed that it was Florida Mall because it was her favourite and now she could be dead." I rushed past a slow car.

"Oh shit. Nate where are you?" Shane had grabbed the phone of Mitchie. Either that or it was on loudspeaker.

"On my way to the mall..." I said as I just got passed before the red light came on show.

"We're going to wait at the hospital, see if any news has come up." He said. I said 'bye' and hung up. After fifteen minutes of driving, I arrived at Florida Mall. I parked outside the mall and saw that there were police barriers up. I went to one police and tapped him gently. He turned around and his eyes widened after recognizing me.

"Hi, Mr Oliver! How can I help you?" The police man asked. His name was discovered to be Lieutenant Hodge, another cop called him.

"My..." I thought about how I was going to describe Caitlyn as, "My best friend came here a couple of hours ago and I have tried her phone but there was no reply. I'm really worried about her." I said. The cop looked sympathetic.

"Ok. What does she look like and what was she wearing?" He asked me. I looked down trying to remember what I saw her in earlier in the morning.

"Er... She has long wavy brown-blondish hair, grey eyes and she was wearing a black T-shirt with dark blue jeans and sequined converses." I said, pretty sure that, that was what she was wearing. The guy's eyes looked down.

"What is her name?" He asked, looking back at me. I knew it was bad news because of how he was looking at me. I shook my head.

"Caitlyn Gellar..." I whispered. "Is she...is she dead?" I asked not wanting to refer her as dead.

"She was admitted to Gavendale Hospital. She was unconscious and had suffered a head trauma. She might not make it, Mr Oliver." He said sadly. I nodded and just stood there. My eyes were becoming watery. She was dying, which meant that I only had a few hours or God forbid a few minutes left with her. I wanted to go there and tell her that everything was going to be ok, but my legs weren't moving. I took my phone to call Shane and he answered within two rings.

"Nate? You there? Where is she, is she ok?" He asked. I tried to speak but nothing came out. I took a deep breath and tried again.

"She's at Gavendale. She's dying right now..." I whispered. I finally had the strength to get in my car and drive to the hospital with Shane still on the line but on loudspeaker.

"We're on our way. And Nate, she will not die. I promise you that. See you soon buddy." And with that Shane hung up.

...

I walked slowly through the hospital looking for the room the nurse had told me to go to. As soon as I saw Cait's parents I was relieved to know that I had found the room. Her parents looked calm and a bit happy. I walked up to them, hands in my pockets and smiled faintly. "How is she?" I asked. They turned to face me with smiles on their faces.

"She's going to be ok. She hasn't woke up yet but she's alright now. We're really sorry if this had scared you." Her mother said. I looked at her blankly, I guess she saw that I'd been crying.

"It's ok. I'll do anything for her. I'm just so relieved that she's alright. The cop said that she suffered a head trauma..." I was smiling now. I saw Mitchie and Shane run up to us. Mitchie hugged Cait's parents then me. "She's ok." I whispered and she nodded, rubbing my back.

"She has head injuries but nothing too serious like brain damage. Now all we have to do is wait till she awakes." Mr Gellar said. We all sighed in relief and I sat down, waiting. I was fiddling with the hem of my plaid shirt wondering when I could see her. Even if she thought she looked horrible and that I shouldn't, I wouldn't care, I needed to see her to believe she was alright.

"Can I see her?" I asked after ten minutes of utter silence. Maybe because she was admitted to a private ward or we had nothing really to say. Mrs Gellar smiled and nodded. She pointed to a door and I got up and walk through it. I gulped before setting my eyes on her. I was right, she still looked beautiful even though she had her head wrapped up in bandages and most of her arms were scarred with burns and casts. She looked peaceful in her sleep. I walked over and leaned over her to kiss her lips. I was probably imagining it but I felt her ease into the kiss. I shot back and she opened her eyes.

"Hey there, handsome." She smiled weakly. I smiled and I could tell I was crying because I was wiping my eyes. She was ok! I hugged her and she groaned a bit so I moved back quickly.

"Sorry. Bit over the top there...I'm so glad you're ok. I went to the mall and asked if they saw you and I tried your phone a million times...I just...I thought I lost you. I cant lose you. You are my world Cait..." I babbled. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "You kept your promise. You said you'll never leave me and your nearly did but didn't. Thank you."

"I should say 'thank you' too. No guy has ever gone through all that for me. You're my world too, Nate." she said. I kissed her again and hugged her gently. "You're a big soppy puppy!" She laughed. I laughed. She was still her funny charming self and I loved that.

"A big soppy puppy who loves you." I said kissing her more deeply. She wrapped her arms around me and I held her head in my hands. We were un-defeatable. Nothing or no-one was going to split us up.

* * *

**Hoped you like that! Thank you very much for reading this. Please Review and tell me what you will like to happen. BTW I know some stories have Connect 3 and purity rings and all that and this story has it too but just barely mentions it ok? Again. Review and read my other stories! Thanks! xxx What will you like to happen?:**

**Caitlyn gets pregnant**

**Dana admitting to setting the bomb**

**Dana attacks Caitlyn in public**

**Nate admitting to the world that he broke up with Dana and is now dating Caitlyn.**

**So you can choose from that list to see what happens in chapter three, I thought long about these during school and I've written them all in different scenarios and stuff so review what you want and I'll take it into consideration and type it up straight away. Review posts closes 4th May.**

**Congratulate me, this is my first ever story to reach 3000 words :D**

**Luv, Bex**


End file.
